hell_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Demonic lords
Demonic lords 'are the oldest and most powerful kind of demon, created by lucifer. They are second-in-command to Lucifer, and have high authority and superiority over any demon, who they serve. Powers and Abilities [[Superhuman strength|'Superhuman strength]]' - '''Demonic lords endow their hosts with phenomenal level of physical strength, allowing them to overpower and kill any human, demon, vampire, werewolf, spirit, shapeshifter and so forth. They are among one of the strongest of supernatural creatures. One demonic lord did pretty well against a barbarian in combat. They are however can be killed easily by Alphas, (as shown with John Turner who easily overpowered and killed a demonic lord) and possibly angels though they have not been introduced. 'Superhuman senses' - Demonic lords possess heightened senses, allowing them to see what humans cannot, detect the most feeble sounds and noises and smell, detect and locate objects using just their nose, with great effectiveness and potency than any ordinary human being. [[Superhuman stamina|'Superhuman stamina']]' - Demonic lords do not need food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain themselves. [[Superhuman durability|'''Superhuman durability]]' - '''Demonic lords cannot be harmed by conventional weapons or methods, as gun blasts, earthly blades, and flames barely affect them. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']] - Demonic lords are able to move objects using only their mind. They are very skilled with this ability, using it on multiple targets at once, restraining others so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, with a flick of a wrist and whatnot. 'Telepathy' - Demonic lords can read the minds of humans, for a method of a torture, to discover their fears. 'Teleportation' - Demonic lords can travel instantly from one place to another, including hell and earth without occupying the space in between. 'Pyrokinesis' - Demonic lords can generate and manipulate fire. Their power over fire is extensive enough that they are able to render entire buildings ablaze in minutes or even seconds. 'Biokinesis' - Demonic lords have the ability to psychically injure and torture humans, even inducing fatal internal bleeding with a mere glare, and many other forms of torture, torment and suffering to the human body. 'Memory manipulation' - Demonic lords can read and extract memories from an individual's mind, and can even erase and alter memories, to change the personalities of others or make them insane. 'Illusion manipulation' - Demonic lords can create and manipulate illusions, mostly to torture their victims, into seeing their worse fears, resulting in corrupting their soul and losing their sanity. '''Reality warping' - Demonic lords can manipulate reality and alter the world around them in the context of a deal. Immunity - Demonic lords possess an immunity to most of the weaknesses of a demon, such as limited immunity to the demonic knife, salt and holy water, as it still causes them pain but does not kill them. Immortality - Demonic lords are immune to ageing, disease and illness. Healing factor '''- Demonic lords heal and recover from any non-fatal injury at a very quick rate. '''Exorcism - Demonic lords can easily exorcise any demon they wish, with a mere thought. Resurrection - 'Demonic lords can resurrect the dead for an exchange of a deal. 'Demonic possession '- In order to interact in the physical world, they need to possess a human body. 'Soul reading - Demonic lords have assess to the condition of one's soul. This can be used to determine the condition or presence/absence of a soul in a body. It can also be used to find out if anyone has placed a claim on someone's soul via a deal. Weaknesses Despite a variety of ways to harm a demonic lord, they are actually difficult to kill. Older beings - Alphas can kill, overpower, harm and exorcise any demon or demonic lord with no difficulty. Death and God can also do this, but with greater ease, as beings older and more powerful than Alphas. Itis uncertIin that angels are stronger than Demonic lords. Devil's trap - 'A Devil's Trap will hold a demonic lord in place and prevent its escape. No matter how powerful the demon is, they are bound by the Trap. The Trap will also demons from using their powers. 'Demonic knife - Despite being immune, the demonic knife will give a demonic lord excruciating pain. If the demonic lord makes physical contact with the knife, it will burn their hosts skin, giving the demonic lord pain but not the host. Salt - Demonic lords are immune to crossing a line of salt, but it still gives them pain if ingested or used in shotgun rounds, which as a result, can leave them unconscious. Exorcism spell - Demonic lords can be expelled from the hosts and sent to hell from a exorcism spell which can be used by anyone, even humans. Category:Species